


hilda's wet hot werewolf summer

by RookieSand



Series: Werewolf-verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Werewolf Sex, uhh i think that's about it, werewolf Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Hilda's taking her new werewolf girlfriend on a week-long vacation to her lake house.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to part two of the werewolf-verse. This is the progression of the girls' relationship from "hilda's got a date with a werewolf." Please read that if you're interested in the get-together part of the story! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the fluff and smut that's in this one.
> 
> All parts are written and just need to be edited so it shouldn't be too long until the next parts go live. Just wanted to get this up so it existed.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was summer. Birds and squirrels chirped outside Hilda's bedroom window as the sun was just starting to peek into the morning sky. She had barely slept all night. How could she? She was going to go see Marianne that day. And more excitingly than just seeing her beloved girlfriend was that she was going to pick Marianne up, and the two of them were going to be heading to Hilda's lake house. Alone. A lake house that had a large expanse of the lake to itself and woods blocking it in on every side. And Hilda may or may not have planned it around the time of the full moon.

She couldn't help but feel excited. She hadn't seen her beautiful girlfriend in over a month, aside from pictures from their Snapchat streak and the one or two video chats they'd had. Marianne didn't live far away, but their homes were in opposite directions of their campus. School was their meet in the middle. It was a bit far to make for a day trip and neither had found the time to make a plan that could justify the travel. But Hilda's lake house was past Marianne's house. Hilda had finally found the time for the two lovebirds to make their week-long excursion.

Arranging for them to be alone had proved a more monumental task than just finding the time. Holst was always up for going to the lake house whenever. He would practically drop everything if he knew someone was going up there. It had taken Hilda at least three days of pointedly telling him he couldn't come before he took the hint. Of course, his response to, "Holst, you seriously can't come," was, "I don't really care if you two do it. Just let me know so I'm not anywhere nearby." Which Hilda would've probably been okay with under normal circumstances since Holst had taken many a girlfriend up to the lake house. There was just the tiny detail that Marianne was not normal. Maybe Hilda could've planned the trip to not be around the full moon, but that was half the point. 

As much as Hilda just really missed Marianne, she also wanted to be railed by a werewolf. It had been months since the last time she'd gotten fucked up. Which wasn't even mentioning the fact that she hadn't had sex since she'd last seen Marianne. Her horniness could only be on par with Marianne during a full moon. And being apart for a month, Hilda could only imagine what sort of lustful state Marianne was going to be in. She was hoping that Marianne would be just as hungry as she was.

As for Marianne's side of things, her father had let the couple go with no qualms. He figured Hilda was smart enough and good enough at handling Marianne that whatever they got up to during a full moon was fine. Plus, he had told Hilda that he was happy to get Marianne out of the house. Apparently, she was pretty much a shut-in when she wasn't at school, and he could count the number of times she'd left the house since summer had started on one hand. It wasn't hard for Hilda to imagine.

Hilda pulled up to Marianne's house and stretched as she got out of the car. She had forgotten how long of a journey it was and she really should've gotten someone else to drive her. It wasn't like that would've been so bad; but, there was nothing like driving down the highway with just her and Marianne singing at the top of their lungs to music that wasn't explicitly gay but Hilda surely wasn't going to let that stop her from making it gay. A stiff back was a decent trade-off, she thought.

She rang the doorbell and heard its low gong inside the house. The door unlocked and it opened to Marianne's beautiful, bright visage. Before Hilda could even say a word, Marianne had pounced on her. Hilda wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl to keep herself steady, laughter bubbling up out of her. And before she could recover from the attack, Marianne's lips crashed into hers.

More of Hilda's laughter filled their kiss. She had expected Marianne to be excited to see her, but she couldn't have expected this level of excitement. If she had had her tail, Marianne would've been wagging it furiously. As their kiss went on, Marianne's hand drifted up to grab Hilda's breast only for a second; it was so short it could've been played off as an accident. But it told Hilda everything she needed to know. Marianne was missing Hilda's body just as much as Hilda was missing hers.

As quickly as she had attacked, Marianne settled down again, resting her chin on Hilda's shoulder. She took several long, deep breaths. Hilda rubbed slow circles in Marianne's back as she let Marianne bathe in the scent of her. It was one of the things she still found a bit odd, but she didn't have the strong nose that a werewolf had. Maybe if she did, she would find the smell of Marianne infinitely more tantalizing than she already did.

"I missed you," Marianne finally said. Her lips brushed against Hilda's skin as she spoke. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I couldn't imagine going without you."

Hilda pushed against Marianne's shoulders so she could get a good look at her for the first time. Marianne was dressed up in an incredibly cute fashion, something more akin to what Hilda would wear but somehow still fitting for Marianne. Her black skirt was high waisted and landed above her knee. It was strapped up with suspenders with a white crop top underneath them. When she moved just right, Hilda got a choice glance at her stomach; but, for the most part, she was covered up. Hilda was sure that Marianne hadn't picked this out specifically to tease her, but she was succeeding in doing just that. 

"You look really good," Hilda mumbled, half without meaning to. 

Marianne's cheeks flushed instantly and she looked away. "D-Do you like it?" A pointless question as Marianne could smell the subtle shift in Hilda's excitement. "I... I wanted to try something a little new for you."

"I'm already gay, Marianne," Hilda laughed, looking back up to meet Marianne's eyes. "Now you're just teasing me."

Marianne turned around sharply as if that would hide her blush. But Hilda could see her ears were just as red too.

Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne's waist and pulled her close once again. She pressed her head into Marianne's back. "I missed you a lot..."

Hilda had never thought of herself as one to fall in love so hard or so fast. She'd always had crushes on people, but they always seemed to work themselves out at the end of the day. She would date and have sex with whoever she wanted, and then she would move on. Of course, she thought that Marianne would be the same. That eventually she'd get bored with this girl, even with her otherworldly powers. Instead, every moment she spent with Marianne deepened her affections for her. And every moment they spent apart, Hilda's body ached with longing. She really couldn't believe she'd fallen in love.

She always tried to play it cool—which never worked since Marianne could sniff her out as easily as if she'd said it aloud—but her heart was pounding at the mere sight of Marianne. Her palms had become sweaty; and, as she pressed her face into Marianne's back, she knew her face was flushed. It was an incredible feeling still being so in love with a girl she'd met months ago. She never thought it would happen to her.

And the super-hot werewolf sex was really just the cherry on top of an already amazing cake.

"I can smell you two from the backyard," said Marianne's father.

The girls sprung apart. Hilda straightened up, trying to appear more pleasant and up to standard with her pedigree. Maybe a centimeter or two taller as well. Marianne, on the other hand, relaxed her posture. Hilda had heard that the two were starting to get along much better these days. Something more akin to when Marianne was younger. Apparently, he found Marianne's incessant talk about Hilda to be engaging. Perhaps despite his tough exterior, he was a huge romantic at heart.

Her father was wearing some old, beat-up clothing that was covered in dirt. Even Hilda could smell the fresh mulch on him. His wide-brimmed sun hat shielded his face though Hilda could see he was horribly sunburned underneath.

Marianne approached her father and leaned close to him. "You don't smell much better."

He smiled. "Touché. Though, I do enjoy the scent of fresh mulch so to each their own. It is not easy tending the garden, but an old man needs something to pass the time."

Hilda recalled walking the garden on her last visit to Marianne's house. Of course, back then everything had been asleep for the winter. But even so, Hilda could tell that it was lovingly tended by the old man. She would be willing to bet that it looked truly beautiful now.

"Would you like to see the garden?" Marianne's father asked Hilda now.

Hilda startled. She hated that he always seemed to be able to read her mind. Even Marianne wasn't as intuned with Hilda's subtle body language and shift of scent as he was. She cleared her throat and nodded. "I would love to. Although we can't stay too long. We have to get going again."

"We'll leave Marianne to pack her things and I'll show you."

Hilda looked to Marianne who nodded with a shrug. Hilda nodded in return and took a step forward. "Alrighty then!"

She followed Marianne's father around the backside of the house. From the French doors on the back, there was a small patio with old looking lounge furniture and a somewhat decrepit firepit. They crossed the patio and snaked their way down the path from it to an archway covered in climbing plants. The garden was surrounded on all sides by a large, privacy fence—the archway being the only way in or out. The stone path weaved its way through the now exploding green garden. Fruit trees, roses, lilies, ferns, and plenty of plants Hilda didn't know were planted along the path. There were several stone fountains with cherubs pouring water now fully running. The path spiraled through the garden until ending at a stone bench in the center. Marianne and Hilda had kissed there the last time Hilda had visited. It made Hilda's face feel warm.

"How is the garden?" Marianne's father asked.

"It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad that you like it. It could very well be yours someday."

Hilda didn't have much of a comment on that so she just nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you've guessed I pulled you away to talk privately with you."

She let out a short laugh. "I may not have a werewolf's intuition but I had a bit of a feeling."

He smiled and shook his head. "You know, being a werewolf is a somewhat lonely existence nowadays. I know that Marianne had resigned herself to living a life alone as I do, but she was never cut out for it. She's much too intertwined with humanity and her heart is far too large. You see, I'm a bitter, old man, and I love my garden. But she loves people like I love this garden. Tending to this garden would never fill her heart as it does mine. I suppose what I'm getting at is saying thank you. Thank you for giving her a space to exist."

Hilda blinked in surprise. "Uh... uh yeah... no problem?"

He laughed. "I can still tell how much she means to you half a year later. You two smell just as strongly of young love as the first time you visited with her. I hope I don't rush you by giving this to you." He turned to her and reached into his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out a worn, leather box. It had clearly seen better days, but it wasn't so much the outside of the box that mattered as it was what was inside it.

The ring glittered in the strong sunlight. Beautifully-cut, small diamonds sat in a golden band. It was nothing gaudy or overly flashy, but it was a beautiful ring nonetheless. For some reason, it reminded Hilda of Marianne.

"I don't have much use for it these days," he said softly. His gaze was a bit sad as he eyed it. "Even if you and Marianne choose not to get married in a traditional sense, I would like you to gift this to her."

Hilda took the box gingerly and admired the ring inside. "You don't want her to give it to me?"

He looked wistful. "Well, I suppose she could but... I just think she should wear it as a token of your love. I think the original ring owner would've liked it that way."

"And who is that?"

He cracked a broad smile and held a finger up to his lips. "My little secret." He glanced towards where the front of the garden would be, though it was impossible to see through the foliage. "It would seem our time is up." As he said that, Hilda heard Marianne's voice calling from beyond the greenery.

Hilda hastily pulled the bag from around her shoulders and shoved the ring box inside. Marianne's father hadn't said to keep it a secret, but Hilda wanted to until it was time to give it to Marianne. He hadn't even given her a time limit on that either. He just seemed to know that Hilda would want to one day. Maybe he knew their futures better than they did.

"There you are," Marianne said as she came up the winding path. "I packed all my things." She looked between Hilda and her father as if trying to get a read on the situation she had stumbled upon.

"I suppose I should see you off," her father said with a nod. "I have a gift for you. There's this wine I've been holding onto for ages and I think you two would like it for your trip!" He walked down the path and looped his arm around Marianne's to guide her back out of the garden. He cast a conspiratory glance over his shoulder at Hilda.

Hilda stood dumbfounded for a moment; the ring weighed her bag down like a rock. It seemed every time she spoke with Marianne's father, she was given a glimpse into Marianne's past and their future. Though it always seemed to raise more questions than it ever answered. She shouldered her bag once again and hopped down the path after them.

"So what have you been up to?" Hilda asked before they'd even gotten off Marianne's winding dirt road. "I'm sure you missed me."

Marianne, of course, understood the implication of what Hilda was asking but chose not to react to it. "I've been reading, watching some shows here and there, and brushing up on my cooking skills."

"Hell yeah. We're going to have to cook for ourselves all week so at least one of us is trying to make sure we don't starve."

Marianne laughed, but Hilda had already shown she was trying her best to get better at cooking as well. Her endless Snapchats of her cooking adventures said as much. She reached out a hand and rested it over the gear shift. Hilda's joined hers there shortly after and gripped her tightly.

"I really have missed you," Hilda said. "Listening to your canned laugh over a call just isn't the same as hearing it in person."

Marianne blushed and looked away. "H-Hilda..."

"And I've missed eating your delicious, wet p—"

Marianne snapped her hand away with a sharp, "Don't say it!"

Hilda burst out laughing. Marianne's ears were red, and she knew Hilda had only said that to get her to blush—though it was probably also true. Not that Marianne could deny she was much better. They had gotten better at being apart for stretches of time—practicing not seeing each other at school—but that didn't mean the werewolf in her necessarily understood why it couldn't be near its love. 

It occurred to Marianne that they had never discussed what they would do once they graduated. Marianne had goals of being a librarian which meant more schooling for her. Hilda didn't have to work a day in her life if she chose not to. Going to school seemed more like it was expected of her than anything else, but she was a trust fund baby through and through. Marianne wondered if Hilda would drop everything to follow her wherever she went. The idea wasn't practical, but she could dream.

"I packed up all of our toys though," Hilda said shaking Marianne out of her thoughts. "And we'll be all alone. We can get as wild as we want."

"What sort of week were you planning?" 

"Well, we could get drunk and make out in the hot tub," Hilda offered. "I think we should at least be a little tipsy if we make out in the hot tub. We can also just swim. Or fuck. Or swim and fuck. Who knows. The possibilities are endless!"

Marianne chuckled. Hilda clearly had a one-track mind. She hadn't planned a single thing outside of them having sex on the full moon. Marianne supposed that was fine, but she'd never been to the town they were going to be close to. It was a bit of a tourist hot spot and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to go sightseeing. She would've liked Hilda to have planned something, but she figured this would happen; she had already made her own itinerary. 

"Well, there are some places I want to visit," Marianne said. "Since I've never been there before."

"Oh, yeah, for sure. We can do some sightseeing! I've done it all a million times, but I've never done it with you so it'll be a fresh experience."

Marianne smiled. Suddenly, the thought of graduating didn't seem so daunting. They'd figure out their plans when they could.

The drive was nothing special. They stopped for a potty break about halfway there and ate a quick snack. On the back half of the drive, they were listening to Marianne's pick of music as Hilda had gotten to play hers up until that point. Hilda didn't dislike Marianne's music taste, but the slow monotony of the country and classical music was trying its best to put Hilda to sleep. After driving all day, the last thing she needed to do was listen to Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 in e-flat major. Granted, that was one of her favorites of Marianne's music. 

"Mari, can we listen to something a little more upbeat or at least with lyrics?" Hilda asked. "The music is kinda putting me to sleep."

"Hmm... oh. Sure."

Hilda glanced over and Marianne yawned as she fumbled with her phone. Her face was a little smooshed where she had most likely been leaning against the window. Now that Hilda thought about it, she had been awfully quiet. The music must have put her to sleep as well. How cute.

The music changed to some more upbeat country songs which Hilda could live with. Spending so much time with Marianne, she knew the lyrics to most of the songs so at the very least she could sing along with them. 

"May I make a request?" Hilda asked

"Yeah, sure."

"Kiss A Girl."

"That song isn't gay, Hilda."

"I am claiming it for the gays, okay? I'm making it gay. I am singing it gayly. Now, let me have it."

Marianne rolled her eyes and played the song.

Hilda screamed it at the top of her lungs, reaching out to Marianne when the chorus came on and adding emphasis on the lyric "make some magic in the moonlight."

Marianne shook her head and laughed. Hilda was sure a handful and a terrible singer to boot, but Marianne couldn't deny that moments like this made her fall in love with Hilda all over again. The lonely summers of her going back to her home in the rural countryside and spending time with her overprotective yet distant father who was trying to relate to her and tell her that being a werewolf wasn't so bad seemed like they were just a distant memory. And now Marianne actually believed being a werewolf wasn't all that bad. It had a _few_ perks. Suddenly, her summer had some perks as well. An unexpected ball of sunshine had given her a small bit of hope for a future that wasn't lonely and painful. 

"Hey, Mari."

"Hmm?" Marianne looked over at Hilda curiously. Hilda had turned the music down to just a low murmur and she had spoken softly, something that was unusual for her.

"Okay, don't laugh," Hilda started with. There was a little shakiness to her voice. "Um, I was just thinking... About how much I love you. How I get to spend this time with a girl that makes me so happy. Honestly, I never thought it would happen. Like, if my dad had said he knew someone I needed to get married to, I probably would've just done it, you know? After college, of course. So, like, this is nice. Being in love and junk..." She sunk down in her seat, embarrassed to have said anything so gushy.

Marianne couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled up from her chest. Hilda was so honest and charming that it melted Marianne's heart. And the fact that Hilda's thoughts were mirroring her own, they were already so in sync it was hard not to find that funny.

"I told you not to laugh!" Hilda whined. "I'm being serious here."

Marianne leaned over and pecked Hilda's cheek. "I know you are. I love you too." She settled back in her seat.

Hilda's cheeks were tinged pink. It seemed that Marianne was able to get the upper hand on her more and more often. She used to be the only one blushing, but now Hilda got her fair share. Marianne could only imagine that it was because Hilda's heart had softened. Her exuberant puppy love had turned into something a little sweeter and gentler.

It was true that much of their sex had shifted away from rough, pounding sessions to more sensual, cuddling. They, of course, still had rough sex when the mood was right, but it seemed both were content with just some heavy petting. Before bed, the two would kiss and touch each other. It was always soft and intimate. Sometimes it led to sex, sometimes it didn't. But it always left the two blushing messes.

It also sated Marianne's hunger rather well, she found. Around full moons, these cuddle sessions would more than likely turn into rough sex. But other times Marianne found that she needed nothing more than to smell Hilda's arousal. To taste Hilda's skin. To feel her hands all over her body. 

Marianne's mouth started to water as images of previous full moons filled her mind. She wanted to sink her teeth into Hilda, a good indicator that the full moon was getting closer. She wondered what plans Hilda had for her. She could hardly contain herself.

Now, unfortunately, she found herself incredibly aroused; Hilda's scent filled her lungs with each breath. It was uncomfortable, and she wouldn't be able to find any relief until they made it to their destination. She sighed. This is what she got for trying to flirt.

The lake house wasn't exactly what Marianne imagined it would be. It was huge. At least as big as her house, and she and her father barely had enough things to fill the space in it. Marianne couldn't think of any good reason why an unlived-in house needed to be so big. She assumed that the answer was just "because."

There was surprisingly a lot of junk in the house that Marianne wasn't expecting to be there. The two women skirted around boxes and bins in the garage to make their way into the house. They entered into another room which Marianne could only guess was for storage. It was dusty—a familiar feeling—and had random boxes of long-forgotten children's toys, clothing, board games, and just about anything else strewed about. The boxes spilled out into the hallway they made their way down which eventually ended them into the main living space. It was considerably cleaner, though was still covered in dust and cobwebs.

The house itself had a cabin in the woods vibe about it, despite having the open concept layout of a modern house. There was a large mantle with several taxidermy deer over it and the wall behind it was covered in stone. The couch and chairs looked handcrafted from wood and there was a large fur carpet in the middle of the room. The kitchen, which was attached, carried the same theme with it and also looked like it would need some cleaning before use.

"Sorry for the mess," Hilda said. "We don't really have anyone come clean this place."

Marianne did think it odd. The main Goneril mansion was probably the cleanest place Marianne had ever been. There wasn't a speck of dust, no out of place knickknacks, every room smelled like fresh flowers. By comparison, the summer home felt a little more like Marianne's house. A house kept up by two people who didn't have enough time or energy to keep every place clean and free of mess. 

"This place holds all the junk we don't use anymore," Hilda continued. "It's kinda like an expensive storage unit. And nobody comes to clean this place like they do our house. So it gets a little run down."

Marianne nodded. That made sense. Like anyone else, the Gonerils would accumulate junk. But unlike everyone else, they had a second house in which to accumulate it.

"So, what should we start with?" Hilda asked.

They had made their way to the bedroom the two would be staying in and Hilda sat down on the bed. It squealed under her weight, but she seemed unperturbed. The noise had made Marianne's skin crawl. What she had figured would be a romantic getaway had the backdrop of a cheesy horror movie. Unfortunate. Of course, that did nothing to ease Marianne's horniness. Her mind hadn't cleared since the car ride over and, not to be too cliché, she was going to be the girl in a horror movie to be murdered having sex. She couldn't help herself.

She stepped carefully to the bed and stood between Hilda's legs. Hilda instinctively brought her hands up and cupped Marianne's ass under her skirt. Marianne's heart thumped. The aching loneliness was starting to ebb away from her as the warmth from Hilda's hands seeped into her skin. She wanted to feel that warmth even deeper inside her. She pushed her hips forward into Hilda.

Hilda knew her better than most people. She knew what Marianne wanted, what she needed. Her hands glided up and she pulled Marianne's underwear down slowly, dragging the thin fabric down to her knees. Marianne pulled them off the rest of the way, stepping carefully out of them and tossing them to the floor beside her. She was shaking with anticipation.

She let out a small, shallow breath as Hilda's thumb came up to tease her clit. She was already so wet. She'd been turned on halfway through their drive and it hadn't subsided. She resisted the urge to grind against Hilda's hand, instead choosing to bite her thumb to keep herself still. 

With her free hand, Hilda lifted Marianne's shirt slightly and started to lay gentle kisses down on Marianne's stomach. Her lips curled into a grin as she ran her forefinger through Marianne's folds and pulled a moan from the other girl. She was so sensitive and Hilda loved it.

"H-Hilda," Marianne murmured. "I-I can't wait... Please."

Hilda nodded and chuckled. "Okay, yeah. Let's do it."


	2. Horny On Main

Marianne was making herself a cup of tea. After their drive the entire day and then their fun little romp in the evening, she was feeling a little tired. Although it was her idea to go out into town and sightsee, she was hoping Hilda wouldn't press it too hard. She wanted to stay home and maybe go for a swim. Then they could lounge all afternoon. Maybe play some games or have sex. Marianne's stomach flipped. Yeah, sex would be good.

"Good morning," Hilda's voice came from behind her with a long yawn. 

Marianne turned and nearly dropped the mug from her hand. "Oh, you're naked," she gasped.

Hilda wasn't naked exactly. She was wearing a cropped sweater that hovered around her bellybutton. What she wasn't wearing was pants or underwear. Marianne would also hazard a guess that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Hilda scratched her stomach and looked down at herself. "It's more of a pussy out kind of look," she mumbled as she made her way across the kitchen.

Hilda went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. She took a short drink from the jug, nodded, then continued on her way. From the top of the fridge—she could barely reach—she grabbed a box of Fruit Loops. She grabbed a bowl and got her cereal together. All the while, Marianne's eyes couldn't help but watch Hilda's ass move around the kitchen. Asking her not to would've been like asking her not to breathe.

Hilda left the kitchen and flopped onto the couch to eat, propping her feet up on the coffee table and spreading her legs. Marianne trailed after her, unable to stop herself from doing so. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Hilda's neck, her hand drifting down to grab her breast. Hilda chuckled softly, a moan mixed into it.

"Let me eat my cereal. Then you can do whatever you want to me, okay?" Hilda purred, reaching up to pet Marianne's head.

Secretly, Hilda loved it when it got close to the full moon. Marianne liked having sex, Hilda thought, and her sex drive was rather high. But she, of course, had things to do that weren't fucking so the two had sex maybe once or twice a week. Three times if it was a particularly good week. However, the few days before a full moon, Marianne would be all over Hilda and Hilda adored the attention. It was always such a turn on when Marianne was pushy and needy with her. Her poor werewolf needed her to relieve her stress. It was just too cute.

Hilda ate her cereal as she normally would while Marianne settled herself between Hilda's legs. Marianne rested her head against Hilda's thigh and breathed softly, taking in the scent of her. Hilda wasn't sure how good it would smell down there, but she let Marianne have her fun. It always seemed to make Marianne happy so she chose to just let it happen than tell Marianne no.

She gently pet Marianne's head while she chewed, letting Marianne kiss and grab her thighs. Marianne was very good with her build-ups. She knew just how long to drag out a moment before going in for the kill. And just as Hilda was thinking she wanted a bit more, Marianne leaned forward and made a path of kisses from Hilda's navel to her clit.

"I'm not quite done," Hilda said breathlessly, her toes curling. "Hold on a little more."

The last part was addressed to herself as well. She wanted nothing more than to let Marianne eat her out. It was practically killing her not to bury Marianne's face into her. Why did her girlfriend have to be so hot and distracting? Marianne's tongue ran slowly up the inside of Hilda's thigh.

"Shit, Mari... c-can I at least set this down?" Hilda wasn't sure she could hold out any longer. The teasing was too much.

Marianne gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes. Her mouth traveled up and down Hilda's thighs, feeling the curve of her muscles under her salty skin. She looped her arms under Hilda's legs to prop them up on her shoulders. It would be just a moment longer until she could taste Hilda. She grunted softly and dug her nails into Hilda's hips. 

"Ah, Marianne," Hilda moaned as she gripped tightly onto Marianne's hair. "Babe..."

Hilda pulling on her hair only made Marianne want her more. She whimpered, pressed her face closer to where Hilda's hip met her leg, and bit her. It wasn't much of a gentle bite either, her needier side wanting to make Hilda fully aware of how much she wanted her. 

As her teeth sunk in, she was immediately jolted back into reality as cold milk splashed the back of her head and neck. She sat upright with a little yelp of surprise. Hilda held a matching look of surprise then sighed heavily as her face shifted into a frown.

"I told you to wait..." Hilda said.

Marianne looked away quickly. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up. I'll buy you a new couch if you need one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to go that far," Hilda said gently with a laugh. She carefully got up from the couch. "Let's just clean it up and then wash ourselves up, okay? No harm done."

Marianne nodded solemnly. 

The two cleaned the couch quickly. Thankfully, the cushion was leather, and it just needed a thorough wiping. It would live to see another day. Marianne's hair, on the other hand, was starting to smell a bit sour. Hilda grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the shower.

They stood quietly as the warm water pelted down onto them. Marianne was working diligently to get her hair wet for washing. 

"Sorry for making you so horny," Hilda said softly, her eyes drifting over to Marianne's body. "That was my intention, but I miscalculated a bit. Should've worn underwear."

Marianne's face flushed. She wasn't sure that would've helped. Even as a werewolf, Marianne liked seeing Hilda in underwear. She doubted that the outcome would've changed much. If anything, it might have made her more enticed. She refrained from saying so.

Hilda sat on the bench that was part of the shower wall and gestured Marianne over. Marianne seated herself between Hilda's legs once again, and Hilda wrapped her legs over Marianne's shoulders. 

"Go ahead," Hilda said, patting Marianne's head. "All yours."

Marianne nodded and went in slowly. Her tongue slid easily up Hilda's wet folds and drew a moan out of her. It seemed the ordeal of cleaning up spilled milk had done nothing to dampen their arousal. She dragged her tongue up Hilda's pussy several more times before focusing her attention on Hilda's clit. She heard the click of a shampoo bottle opening and then Hilda's hands were in her hair, washing it while tugging on it in pleasure. 

Marianne's heart was in her throat. Hilda's gentle, massaging hands felt amazing as she ate one of her favorite full moon meals. She brought a hand down to her own clit and rubbed it in time with Hilda's massage. She felt like she was going to push herself over any second. She whined and sucked harder on Hilda's clit while pressing harder on her own.

"Fuck. That feels amazing," Hilda groaned. Her hand slipped to the back of Marianne's head to bury her face. She ground against Marianne, feeling the other girl's soft moans vibrate against her. "Shit."

Marianne could barely breathe, being pressed down so forcefully, and the bubbles rinsing down her neck and shoulders were making her skin tickle. God, it felt amazing. She rubbed her clit harder while her head began to swim with Hilda.

Hilda released her and pushed against to shoulders to sit her back. Marianne gulped down several large breaths of air before looking at Hilda with large, glazed-over eyes. Hilda smiled and began thoroughly rinsing the shampoo from Marianne's hair, humming softly as she did so. Marianne closed her eyes. She could stay like this forever if it was possible to do so. Wrapped in the warm embrace of the shower and her lover touching her in ungodly ways.

Hilda brought Marianne back between her legs and started the conditioner next, massaging it in while letting Marianne's tongue explore inside her as well. It seemed Marianne was just as eager to start again as Hilda was, her tongue entering Hilda without hesitation. It curled inside her and, while not as filling as Marianne's werewolf tongue, made Hilda shudder.

God, Marianne was truly gifted at going down on her. Hilda didn't know what higher power Marianne had sold her soul to to get the gift of wrecking Hilda with just her mouth, but Hilda would have to thank them someday. She was barely holding on. Any second now, she was going to burst.

"God, fuck," Hilda moaned as she tugged roughly on Marianne's hair. "I'm cumming."

With both of her hands pressing Marianne firmly into her, Hilda came. She moaned loudly, her head tipping back, as she let Marianne pull her through the aftermath. Her body relaxed once again and her limbs felt heavy as she cupped Marianne's face in her hands and pulled her up from between her legs. Marianne's mouth pulled into a dopey smile, her entire mouth wet with Hilda's juices just like she liked. Hilda was no stranger to seeing Marianne's face like this, but it never ceased to pull at her heart. Marianne was so beautiful and incredibly adorable.

"Good girl," Hilda praised softly as she started to rinse the conditioner out of Marianne's hair.

Marianne whined and rested her head on Hilda's lap. It seemed this would be one of her needier full moons. They still had three days and she couldn't keep herself from Hilda even a little bit. Good thing they had planned on fucking anyway.

Once they finished in the shower, Hilda didn't bother getting dressed. She led Marianne straight to the bedroom and pushed her into bed.

"Alright. Take me however you'd like," Hilda purred. "Your treat."

  
Hilda fell forward against Marianne panting heavily. They had been having sex for most of the afternoon now and Hilda had just reached another orgasm. How many, she had lost count. Marianne was still ready to go, her hips pushing the strap into Hilda despite Hilda having just come.

"Easy girl," Hilda panted. "Let me rest a little bit. I have to be able to take you on the full moon too."

Marianne whimpered. Having Hilda around to have sex with her before and on the full moon had really flipped her opinion of her change in general. What she once had considered a curse was now something to look forward to. Of course, it had also allowed her to lean into her guilty pleasures. She had found herself getting hornier and hornier around full moons. With her inhibitions shattered, it, unfortunately, made it hard for her to stop once they started. It took everything in her to pull out of Hilda.

"Thanks, beautiful," Hilda said. She had caught her breath again and was lying motionless on top of Marianne.

Marianne closed her eyes letting Hilda's heat sink into her skin. She was naked with Hilda a lot—not always for sexual purposes—so the sensation wasn't foreign, but it certainly never got old. Hilda's skin was silky and soft to the touch. She took great care of it and feeling it against her own skin made Marianne's heart settle. Sometimes she felt like she could feel Hilda's warmth all the way down to her bones as if they were one. She wrapped her arms around Hilda and squeezed her tight. 

"Do you wanna get dinner out?" Hilda mumbled. Her face was pressed into Marianne's shoulder and her voice was muffled. "Don't feel like cooking."

"That's fine with me. What do you want?"

"Chicken," she groaned. Marianne could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Ha-ha." Marianne rolled her eyes. "You're very funny."

"I like to think that I am." Hilda let out a long sigh and nuzzled Marianne's neck. "But honestly, let's just get Wendy's and call it a night."

Marianne laughed. "I can do that."

  
Marianne woke late into the morning the next day, groggy and disoriented. The greasy food that they had eaten the night before had left her stomach in shambles. She hadn't been able to get much sleep, the pain and nausea she was feeling too unbearable to let her drift off. She'd also been up to the bathroom throughout the night as well, thinking that something needed to come out. But each trip ended with nothing happening and her wobbling her way back to bed in the hopes of finding salvation in her sleep. It wasn't until deep in the morning that she'd been able to rest.

Despite that, she was awake. She was feeling better at least with her nausea completely gone and only the hint of a phantom ache left. She wasn't really sure why the food had bothered her so much, but she was just going to accept she was feeling better. She had already wasted one day of their trip having sex with Hilda and she wasn't going to lose another one to feeling ill. They would have to go out and do something today to salvage any of her plans. Though she supposed that it had been a while since she had had sex and making up for lost time wasn't all bad.

Marianne shifted and threw her arm over the sleeping Hilda beside her. She dragged her into a tight embrace and let Hilda's scent engulf her now awake mind. The smell swirled through her brain and lungs, filling her to the brim and making her want to sink her teeth into Hilda's beautiful skin. Hilda shifted beneath her, unaware of the hungry wolf above her. She pressed her lips to Hilda's neck.

"Wake up."

Hilda grunted, bringing a hand up to her eyes to rub them while the other pushed roughly against Marianne's head. Marianne rolled away from her, feeling a little rejected. Hilda grabbed the blanket and pulled it tight around her while she curled into a ball. Well, that was a sure sign that she did not want to be awake.

Marianne wiggled her way under the blanket to spoon Hilda. She dug her way through Hilda's hair until she found the back of her neck, where she planted several long kisses. 

"Not right now, Mari," Hilda grumbled. 

Marianne let go of Hilda and sat up, her chest falling. "Sorry... I was just trying to wake you up. I didn't... want anything." That was a little bit of a lie. If Hilda was willing, she probably couldn't have helped herself. But she did mostly want Hilda awake with her.

Hilda grunted again and rolled over to face Marianne. "Sorry for snapping. I'm awake."

Marianne fidgeted a bit, unsure if she should tell Hilda what her plan was for the day or just forget it and let Hilda get up later. "You can go back to sleep if you want," she murmured.

"No, it's fine. What did you want? You don't normally wake me up unless you want to do something."

"I wanted... to play minigolf at that place in town." Now that Marianne was saying it out loud, it sounded incredibly childish to her ears. Her cheeks flushed. She'd woken Hilda up just so they could play minigolf.

Hilda nodded. "We can do that. I do just wonder, are you sure your horny ass wants to go out into public? You couldn't keep your hands off me yesterday. Is it going to be an issue?"

Marianne picked at the bed. She really wasn't sure. Even now, it was taking most of her self control to not pounce on Hilda and cuddle with her. But she didn't want to ruin another day so she said, "You promised we would go out."

Hilda blinked slowly. Marianne's answer was evasive at best. "Yes, I did..."

"Then let's go."

The two got out of bed and started getting ready. Marianne didn't want to admit it, but Hilda was probably right. She wasn't sure how going out into public would go in her current state. Her eyes tracked Hilda around the room as she got dressed, and she knew that Hilda noticed. Maybe the fresh air would do her some good. Besides, her stomach still wasn't feeling completely right, and exercise tended to distract her from it.

They grabbed donuts before heading to the miniature golf course. Marianne was a little hesitant to eat the sugary treat but succumbed to her hunger after watching Hilda take a large bite out of hers. The airy donut coated her mouth with the light, sugary glaze. For a moment, she was completely absorbed in it. Hilda had left her mind completely. Maybe she had just been hungry.

At the course, Hilda paid for them to play. They entered the course and Marianne started. Marianne wasn't very good. She didn't go to attractions like these very often and so her skills were on par with someone who had never been. Hilda, on the other hand, was also awful. She was more used to regular golf after being dragged on many outings with her father and brother. Putting had never been her strong point.

"Come on, Mari," Hilda cheered. "You got this!" She was standing on the path at the end of the hole, leaning against her club. 

Marianne was on her fifth shot; she'd already putt past the hole once. Her hands were sweaty and she wiped them on her skirt before grabbing the club again. Her score was already abysmal so truly it didn't matter. Beginners' luck had not blessed her. This was the last hole and Hilda was going to win. But she wanted to try her hardest anyway.

"I'll give you a kiss if you make this shot," Hilda said with a small laugh. "You're going to be the real winner!"

Marianne felt her heart skip a beat. To be honest, Hilda had been half the reason Marianne was playing so poorly. It seemed that no matter how they were standing Hilda was upwind of her. She could constantly smell her and it was practically making her drool. It certainly hadn't helped her land any shots. Her brain was mush and the wolf was begging for its partner. The thought of a kiss practically sent Marianne into a frenzy. 

She gently tapped the ball and it went into the hole, making its way back to whence it came. Hilda let out a short, 'whoop!' in response. Marianne honestly couldn't believe she'd made it. Perhaps they should've made a bet at the beginning. Of course, her mind already had other plans.

They returned their clubs to the front and Marianne pulled Hilda off to the bathroom. Hilda trailed along beside her, curious as to what kind of huff Marianne was in. She had been fairly quiet since hitting her last shot. She hadn't even asked for her kiss. Although, kissing in public had never been Marianne's thing.

They entered the bathroom and Marianne pulled Hilda into the stall with her. Hilda let out a short, "Oh, whoa," as she was pressed against the wall and suddenly had Marianne planting burning kisses on her neck. 

Hilda moaned softly and rubbed the back of Marianne's neck. "I'm not going to—ah, teeth—say I told you so but mff—" Marianne's lips went crashing into hers and she was cut off midsentence.

Hilda relaxed against the wall, letting Marianne sweep her up. She could easily tell Marianne to stop, but it had been a while since she had done something so risqué in public. Marianne was never one to do such things, aside from their full moon nights, so Hilda wasn't going to press her into it. But here she was having Marianne feel her up in a public bathroom. Maybe not the most romantic of places, but certainly not Hilda's first time.

Marianne hiked Hilda's shirt up and pulled her breasts from her bra. She took one in her mouth while her hands fumbled with the button and zipper on Hilda's shorts. She ripped them open and slid her hands around Hilda to cup her ass, digging her rather sharp nails into Hilda's sensitive skin.

Hilda bit her thumb to keep from moaning. Her real test of strength whenever she'd had sex in public was keeping her voice down. Her philosophy had always been that sex was best enjoyed when being loud. She let out a quiet moan to let Marianne know she was doing a good job.

Marianne moaned in response, not even trying to be quiet about it. She had spread Hilda's legs apart and slipped her hand between them.

Hilda felt a very unpleasant poke from Marianne's nails. "Ow," she whispered as she shifted to close her legs. "Have you not cut your nails recently?" But as Hilda asked that she knew that Marianne had. She hadn't had any issues up until then. 

Before Marianne could respond, the door to the bathroom opened. Hilda was on the toilet seat within seconds and spun Marianne around to face forward, clamping a hand over her mouth. Hilda's heart was pounding as they listened in silence to the stall a few down from theirs open, shut, and lock.

Marianne fidgeted under her. She licked Hilda's palm greedily and it was taking everything Hilda had not to make some sort of noise. And as much as it was unpleasant, she was afraid that Marianne wouldn't be able to keep quiet if she removed her hand. Marianne pried Hilda's hand away and stuck Hilda's fingers in her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around them. Hilda bit her lip. At least Marianne was being quiet about it.

Finally, the toilet flushed. The other person washed their hands for what felt like hours and left. As soon as Hilda heard the door close, she let out a long breath. She spun Marianne around to face her.

"What are you—" She froze. 

Marianne's eyes were a beautiful shade of yellow. But that wasn't right. The full moon wasn't for another day; and even then, it was still only the middle of the day. Was Marianne's change supposed to start this early? Hilda frowned and opened Marianne's mouth roughly to see her canines were also longer than normal. That's why they'd hurt so much. Last, she checked Marianne's hands. Indeed, her nails more resembled claws than human nails. 

"M-Mari," Hilda whispered. "I think something's wrong."

  
Marianne was pacing the living room while Hilda sat on the couch watching her. She'd already done several laps around the coffee table and showed no signs of slowing in her worried state. The shock that she was changing early must've knocked some sense back into her. Unfortunately, it did not make anything go back to normal. Thankfully, the changes were so minor that they were able to make it back home with no issues.

"Should we call your dad?" Hilda asked.

Marianne stopped her in pacing. "We... We probably should... But... what if he makes me go home? Or what if somehow it's related to you and I can never see you again?" She started to pace again.

"I think it'll be fine, Mari," Hilda said, keeping her voice soft and even. "I would rather make sure that you're okay than have something bad happen."

Marianne still looked uncomfortable, which Hilda thought was odd. She wasn't used to being the responsible one. Then she remembered what they had been doing leading up to this half-change scenario and figured that Marianne didn't want to disclose those sorts of details to her father. Hilda couldn't say that she would want to tell her father that she had nearly had sex in a bathroom at a minigolf attraction either. But she wasn't a werewolf going through a change.

"I think we should call him," Hilda pressed again.

"C-Can we just wait until tomorrow?" Marianne asked. "Maybe it'll go away and it'll be fine if I just sleep on it... Please?"

Hilda couldn't resist Marianne's puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, fine. Until tomorrow. And if you're not back to normal, I'm calling your dad."

Marianne nodded. "Thank you."

"I guess we should spend the rest of the day relaxing," Hilda said. "Let's just chill on the couch and watch tv."

Hilda set Marianne up on the couch with a heavy blanket and a heated teddy bear. She put on a show that was entertaining but not likely to make Marianne excited. Or horny. She also made her a very large cup of chamomile tea, hoping that she could get Marianne to sleep off whatever was happening. Once Marianne was settled, she seated herself in the armchair a ways away from her. She figured that the farther she was away the less Marianne would be tempted to touch her.

It worked like a charm. Marianne passed out relatively quickly, her head slumping against the arm of the couch. She must've been exhausted. Hilda hadn't woken up at all the night before so she couldn't say for certain whether Marianne was up or not, but perhaps Marianne had spent most of the evening awake. It tended to happen when the full moon got close.

Hilda settled in. She too was feeling a bit groggy as the afternoon warmed up outside. She would just close her eyes for a minute.

  
The sun was already far along the sky when Hilda woke again. She sat forward in the chair, rubbing her heavy eyelids. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. 

Marianne was still asleep on the couch. She'd thrown the blanket mostly off of her at some point and her shirt was lifted up, exposing her stomach; but otherwise, she looked the same as she had before they'd taken their nap.

Hilda stood up and stretched before making her way to Marianne. She shook her gently. "Hey, wake up."

Marianne responded with a mumbled, "Wh-What time is it?"

Hilda didn't know and didn't particularly care at the moment. She grabbed one of Marianne's hands and noticed that they were still tipped with claws. She checked Marianne's teeth. Still big. And lastly, she pulled Marianne's eye open. Still yellow and a little disoriented.

Marianne grumbled and swatted her hand away. She shifted uncomfortably. "My backs hurts..."

"You probably slept weird on the couch," Hilda said. "If you're still tired, why don't you go upstairs to bed?"

Marianne nodded. "Yeah... Okay." She winced as she sat up, the base of her spine screaming in pain. "It really hurts, Hilda."

"Oh... Let me look."

Hilda helped pull Marianne gently to her feet. She turned Marianne around and paused. At the base of Marianne's spine, poking out over the top of her pants, was a fluffy, wolf's tail. Hilda supposed that would be why it hurt. It probably had grown out and was sore. Or she'd slept on it weird.

"Um, babe, I hate to tell you this, but we need to call your dad."

Marianne glanced over her shoulder. "But you said we could wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, we have more problems." Hilda gave Marianne's tail a gentle tug and Marianne yelped.

"W-What was that? That hurt..." 

"You have a tail, babe. Give me your phone."

Marianne sighed and handed her phone over. It seemed there was no getting around the fact that they would have to call her father now. A tail was pretty extreme.

Her father answered the phone quickly. "Hello, Marianne?" He sounded a bit confused as to why he was being called, which Hilda could understand.

"Actually, it's Hilda, Mr. Edmund," Hilda said awkwardly. 

"Where's Marianne?" he asked now, his voice a bit less calm.

"She's having a bit of trouble, I guess... Um, we went out this afternoon and I noticed that her eyes were yellow, and her canines and fingernails had grown out. We went home and took a bit of a nap. Now, she's got a tail."

The line was quiet for a moment. "Interesting," he said slowly. "I have a few questions and I assume she's with you. Can you put me on speaker?"

Hilda did so. "Alright, you're on speaker."

Marianne's father asked his first question. "What led up to this?"

Marianne's face flushed. She had known this would be the first question he would ask, but she really didn't want to answer. "We had gone out to play mini-golf and... We were making out before I noticed..."

Another pause of silence on the line. "Have you been feeling alright? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I had a terrible stomachache last night," Marianne said. "It kept me up all night. I thought I was feeling unwell because we ate fast food. Other than that, I don't believe I've been feeling anything particularly off."

"I see... Well, you should be fine," her father said finally. "Werewolves change every full moon without question. However, some time ago, most of them chose to change nights other than the full moon as well. As long as the moon is visible, a werewolf can change any time they would like. However, we may only be able to change certain parts the less of the moon visible there is. For instance, it would be highly unlikely to have a full change if the moon was half full. Since we no longer rely on our werewolf selves as we used to, most of us don't know how to change out of a full moon anymore. Of course, that doesn't mean it's not still possible to do so. It's not uncommon for an older werewolf to have a change off the full moon every now and again. I never even thought it relevant to bring up since you're still a bit young to be doing that.

"Regardless, you may have a full change tonight. The appearance of the tail and the stomachache lead me to believe so. Those are generally signs that your change is out of sync. Your eyes, teeth, and nails aren't as much of an issue. They're a bit early but some wolves do get that a few days before the change. You should be fine in the morning, though your eyes and teeth may not go back to normal until after your full moon change."

Marianne didn't look very pleased about that. "Why did it happen now?" she whined.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though I can imagine your girlfriend has something to do with it."

Marianne and Hilda exchanged looks but neither had anything to say.

"Please contact me in the morning and let me know how you are and if everything went alright. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, father," Marianne said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear." With that, he hung up the phone.

Hilda had a thoughtful look on her face. "So you can change off the full moon too?" she asked. "Well, not into your full bulky werewolf self most of the time it sounded like." Hilda planted herself onto Marianne's lap and began to kiss up her neck. "If you have a little change tonight, we should maybe have some fun."

"Y-You seem rather unconcerned now," Marianne murmured. Hilda was already beginning to wash over her and she wanted to sink her teeth into her skin. It would be useless for her to even pretend she didn't want to have sex.

"Your dad seems to think you're okay. And I do trust him. But please let me know if you're not feeling alright, okay?"

Marianne couldn't disagree with Hilda, really. Her father had never been wrong about things before. He seemed to know what he was talking about. Marianne also did know that werewolves sometimes changed outside of the full moon. Some werewolves could still control it, though that was pretty rare. She could only conclude that her deep desire to have sex with Hilda on the full moon had manifested itself into her changing early.

"Let's get ready like normal, yeah?" Hilda said lightly. Her hands had wrapped around Marianne's neck and she was rubbing the back of it gently while her thumbs dug into Marianne's throat. "You'll get what you want tonight."

Marianne let out a long breath. She was already feeling dizzy just thinking about it. 


	3. The Werewolf Bits

Marianne's change went about as well as it always did. As night fell, she became much more disoriented and numb—perfectly normal for her. Hilda had just led her to the side of the house for her change, figuring they didn't need to go into the woods or anything. Her change had hurt a bit more than usual, but it was nothing that a brief shake and hug from Hilda couldn't cure. She flexed her paws and shook out her legs. Everything seemed to be working properly just as it always did. She turned to Hilda.

"All good?" Hilda asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Marianne turned a circle. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." She gave Hilda a toothy grin.

Hilda smiled in return and ruffled Marianne's ears. "Awesome. Want to play some fetch on the beach?"

Marianne nodded. "Sure."

Hilda shouldered the bag with all of her werewolf fucking essentials and led the way down to the beach. It was a short walk, but Marianne found the time to make it much longer as she sniffed mostly everything they passed on the way. Hilda assumed being in a new location was especially tantalizing now that Marianne had changed. Hilda kept calling for her to keep up and Marianne would bound after her, only to be distracted moments later by a new plant or bug.

They made it to the water and the sound of the soft waves lapping against the sand filled the air. A slight breeze came off the lake, carrying the scent of the water with it. The rippling water reflected the almost full moon, sending bright light in all directions.

Hilda stretched and set her bag down on the sand. She rifled through it until she found the softball that she kept on her for when Marianne was being especially excitable. She wiggled it in front of Marianne's face and asked in a bright voice, "Ready?"

Marianne nodded, dropping down on her stomach in anticipation. Her eyes tracked the ball in Hilda's hand.

Hilda chucked the ball as hard as she could. Both of them watched it sail through the air and land with a large splash far out into the lake. Hilda could barely see it bobbing on the surface in the dark, but she knew it was plenty visible for Marianne. Neither of them moved.

"Um, Marianne?" Hilda said glancing down at her.

"Oh, right. Er, are you sure you want me to... go swimming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wanted to have sex. I can't say for certain how good I'll smell once I get wet."

Hilda blinked several times, then gestured out into the water. "Just... go get it."

Marianne nodded and dutifully began to swim out into the lake. Despite her concerns about smelling after, she was having fun. She never did much swimming as a werewolf, but she was quite good at it despite being a poor swimmer as a human. It made the sport much more enjoyable when she wasn't struggling to keep her head above the water. She paddled her way through the water, making long strides, until she eventually made her way to the bobbing softball. She snatched it in her jaws before turning and making her swim back. She shook herself off once she was able to stand and brought the ball back to Hilda.

"Want to go again?" Hilda asked.

Marianne shook her head. She placed the ball onto the sand and, on her way back into the water, headbutted Hilda in the butt nearly knocking her down.

"Hey!" Hilda yelped as she stumbled out into the lake. "Watch it, blockhead."

Marianne ignored her and, instead, circled around to the front of her. They made eye contact for a moment, and Hilda's heart dropped. She didn't know what Marianne was about to do, but she knew it was going to be something very naughty. Marianne knew that it very much was going to be naughty.

"Marianne, don't you dare—"

Before Hilda could finish her sentence, Marianne ducked her head between Hilda's legs and flipped her up onto her back. As soon as she felt Hilda's hands grab her fur, she flopped down into the water sending a large wave over the both of them.

"Marianne!" Hilda screeched. It was quickly followed by her bursting out in laughter. "You're a very bad girl!"

Marianne laughed along with her, her laughter making bubbles in the water. She rolled over and dumped Hilda off her back. Hilda let out another small yelp of surprise as she was briefly submerged in the lake.

Hilda righted herself, sputtering a bit as she sat up. She stuck her tongue out at Marianne and sent a large splash of water her way. Marianne ducked, bringing her arm up to shield herself. She climbed to her feet and stood towering over Hilda, her muzzle close to Hilda's face.

Hilda grabbed her cheeks and smiled. "What? Are you gonna fuck me in the lake?"

"If my mistress would like," Marianne said in a low voice.

Hilda shivered. "We can see." She ran a hand down Marianne's neck. "Let's get at least a little dried off, okay?"

Hilda climbed back onto the beach and started to rub Marianne down with a towel. Marianne was fluffy, but her fur wasn't very dense or long. She was drying out faster than Hilda had anticipated. Hilda took the opportunity to make it as sensual as possible for Marianne, making sure to touch every part of her and apply pressure to Marianne's more sensitive areas. Marianne moaned, her tongue falling out of her mouth as Hilda grabbed her breasts and toyed with her nipples briefly.

Finally, Hilda finished rubbing the beast down and set the towel aside, grabbing a fresh one for herself. She pulled her shirt and shorts off and tossed them aside. She could feel Marianne's eyes on her as she removed her clothing and dried herself off. While Hilda was running the towel through her hair, Marianne pressed her muzzle into Hilda's crotch forcefully, pushing her way between Hilda's legs and almost knocking Hilda off balance.

"Whoa, girl," Hilda said with a laugh, the towel falling around her shoulders. She gripped Marianne's fur to steady herself because she wasn't sure her legs would be able to hold her up much longer with Marianne's tongue lapping against her underwear. "Eager all ova sudden."

But Hilda was too. She couldn't deny that she was tugging on Marianne to pull her closer and grinding against her face to the rhythm of her tongue. She wanted Marianne inside her, to feel her claws and teeth rip into her once again, and to hear Marianne's low growls while she was in the middle of enjoying her feast. Hilda bit her lip.

"Fuck, Marianne..." she mumbled. 

Marianne had completely drenched Hilda's thighs in her drool. Still, her tongue licked eagerly against her, trying to find its way beneath Hilda's underwear with little luck. Hilda managed to wiggle her hand between them and pull the underwear to the side allowing Marianne to get at her. Marianne wasted no time in doing so. She found Hilda's entrance instantly, her tongue sliding easily inside.

"Sh-shit," Hilda gasped. She had almost forgotten just how good Marianne's tongue felt inside her, filling her up and curling against her.

Marianne pulled out after a moment and flopped onto her back. She looked up at Hilda expectantly. 

Hilda smiled, pulled her underwear off, and knelt over Marianne's face. Just as quickly as before Marianne's tongue was inside her. Hilda doubled over, grabbing onto Marianne's ears. Her tongue was so deep, it was everything Hilda could feel. The sensation coupled with Marianne's claws digging into her thighs made Hilda feel like she was already in heaven.

Marianne swirled her tongue inside Hilda, tasting every inch of her. She was delicious. Marianne certainly hadn't forgotten the taste, but it felt brand new to her. Her claws dug deeper into Hilda's thighs and she pulled her tongue out for a moment to lap up the blood. The sharp tang of Hilda's blood contrasting with the sweet flavor of her pussy tasted amazing as they danced across Marianne's tongue. She whimpered softly, taking a moment to clean up Hilda's thighs. 

She eyed Hilda breathing heavily above her, taking advantage of her short rest. How would her mistress liked to be pleased, she wondered. Her tongue was the appetizer this time. She was sure Hilda had a decadent main course prepared. She couldn't wait to be dominated by her little human. She gave a long lick up Hilda's pussy and whimpered again.

"What's wrong, good girl?" Hilda asked breathlessly. She ruffled Marianne's ears. "You're doing amazing already."

Marianne looked flustered. "My... My collar, mistress," she mumbled. 

"Ah, you want your collar? Okay. We can do that."

Hilda got up to retrieve the collar, wobbling a bit as she did. Marianne followed her to her bag and sat at attention when she heard the clatter of the buckle. She held her neck out and let Hilda fasten it around her. As the leather settled into her fur, Marianne felt calm. She brought her paw up and gently ran it against the collar. Her heart thumped.

"Marianne..." Hilda purred as she reached out to grab Marianne by her collar. "My sweet, beautiful girl. I think you need a good fuck."

Marianne blinked, being broken out of her trance. She looked up at Hilda, her head tilted to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

Hilda looked thoughtful for a second. "Stand up," Hilda ordered.

Marianne climbed to her paws.

"All the way up."

"My balance isn't as good though," Marianne said. "I'll probably fall over."

Hilda put her finger to her chin as she looked around the beach. "Oh, easy!" She gave Marianne's collar a little tug and guided her over to the wall that marked the edge of the beach. It was a little higher than Hilda's waist and would be the perfect height for Marianne to rest her hands on. Hilda took a seat at the base of it. "Put your hands up there and then..." She trailed off as she moved Marianne's feet into position.

Now Marianne was situated perfectly above her for Hilda to eat her out. Thankfully, Marianne's fur did not smell and was already mostly dry—though a bit sandy. She eyed Marianne's clit for a moment before pulling it between her lips and sliding down the length of it. Marianne bucked forward involuntarily, slamming Hilda's head against the wall.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Marianne yelped dipping her head to try to get a look at Hilda.

Hilda laughed. It had only hurt a little bit. She would live. "Even I forget how strong you are. However, please facefuck me." She looked up at Marianne with bright pink eyes, her lips pulled into a grin. "It'll be hot as hell."

Marianne rested a hand behind Hilda's head this time, both to keep her in place and to keep her head from bashing against the wall again. She guided her clit to Hilda's waiting mouth and pressed her tight into her. She stood like that for a moment, reveling in Hilda's tongue playing gently with her tip. Then, she started to rock her hips slowly. 

Hilda must've been great at blow jobs. At least, Marianne was having the time of her life. Hilda's tongue was perfectly placed to slide along the bottom of Marianne's clit while she kept her lips wrapped tightly around it. Marianne growled softly as she picked up her pace, smooshing Hilda's face between her hips and hand. 

Hilda brought her hands up and gently eased Marianne to a stop. Marianne glanced down at her curiously, thinking she'd done something wrong, but Hilda smiled. 

"You can go a little harder, sweetheart," she said with soft breathiness. "I trust you're not going to hurt me and I'm not going to choke on anything."

Marianne nodded and placed both of her hands on the front wall. She eased herself back onto Hilda's face and began fucking her once again. This time she didn't hold back, using Hilda for her own pleasure. She was rewarded with Hilda moaning along with her as her arms wrapped around Marianne's thighs. Marianne doubled down, focusing on the sensation of Hilda's mouth around her and the press of her face into her crotch. 

Marianne came hard, her claws scraping the wall. She brought a hand down onto Hilda's head to press her tightly into her and pull her hair. Hilda hummed softly and swirled her tongue around Marianne's clit to finish her off, reveling in the feeling of Marianne's clit twitching and pulsing in her mouth. Marianne pulled away and fell back onto her ass. Hilda gasped; Marianne was starting to suffocate her a bit in all her crotch fur. Werewolf pubes? Whatever.

Hilda moved over to Marianne and sat in her lap. She was dazed and had a dopey grin on her face. "That was amazing," she said, resting her forehead against Marianne's.

Marianne started to gently lick Hilda's face clean. Marianne didn't particularly care for the taste of herself, but it was best to get Hilda cleaned up anyway. Hilda giggled and halfheartedly pushed against her.

"When you pulled my hair at the end, that was a nice touch," Hilda praised. She scratched underneath Marianne's collar giving it little tugs here and there knowing it would mess with Marianne's head. "And you came so hard, I felt it! My beautiful, beautiful Mari." She nuzzled her face into Marianne's neck.

Marianne whimpered and fell backward pulling Hilda down with her. She let her hands fall above her head and tilted her head back.

Hilda smiled and rubbed Marianne's neck, down to her shoulders, and over her chest. "You still need more, good girl?"

"Please..."

Hilda went to her bag to receive her strap while Marianne continued to lay by the wall. She had bought a new dildo specifically for fucking Marianne as a werewolf. The new dildo was now the largest one she owned as Marianne stated that even the one that was her previously biggest wasn't big enough to ease her at times. And the new one was large. Hilda hadn't attempted to take it as, while she did like a decent size, this was a little bigger than she was willing to put in the work for. She knew if she tried she could do it but figured she really didn't need a dildo the length of her forearm and almost as big as her fist inside her. 

Marianne, however, as a werewolf, found the size to be perfect. She didn't necessarily need to feel filled up, but it was nice for their every once in a while full moon fuck. She tended to use smaller dildos when she wasn't having sex with Hilda and just wanted to ride something. It was too big for her otherwise; she had trouble with her own dildo if she wasn't sufficiently worked up, and that was less half the size. Plus, she really only liked being penetrated near or on the full moon. Otherwise, it wasn't her usual cup of tea. After Hilda had shown her the wonderful world of vibrators, she really wanted nothing more than that. Plus, Hilda liked being fucked silly so Marianne just tended to top.

Hilda strapped up and ordered Marianne back to her feet. Marianne obeyed without question and, again, obeyed when Hilda ordered her to bend over the wall. Hilda started by sticking a few fingers in Marianne to test the water. She was incredibly wet and Hilda's hand came away soaked. She smiled and teased the dildo at Marianne's opening.

"Take a couple of deep breaths," Hilda purred as she ran her free hand up and down Marianne's spine.

Marianne let out a slow breath and Hilda pushed inside as she did. She got about halfway in before Marianne tensed and whined. Hilda smiled and continued rubbing Marianne's back, down to her ass, and her thighs.

"Oh, that's my good girl," Hilda continued as she reached around Marianne to rub her clit. "You can take this big cock."

"Y-Yes, mistress," Marianne said on a large exhale. She pressed backward into Hilda, slipping the rest of the way onto the dildo. Her nails dug into the wall as she got used to the sensation of it inside her. It had been a while, and she had misremembered just how large it was.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Hilda rocked her hips slightly and the dildo moved easily. "That's my good girl. Wet and ready for her mistress."

Marianne whimpered and pushed back in time with Hilda's thrusts. Hilda smiled and gripped Marianne's fur roughly, dragging her back to the base of the dildo with every motion. Marianne leaned over the wall, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. All she could do was grip the wall, her breath coming in hard short pants. She was drooling and licking her lips frequently which meant she was desperate to sink her teeth into something. But Hilda was out of her reach and she would just have to wait until Hilda was done with her to taste her lover's blood again. She bit her paw just to have anything to help. Hilda pulled her tail and Marianne let out a long, low groan, one of her legs lifting off the ground.

Hilda began fucking Marianne as roughly as she could. Marianne's whimpers turned into growls and her claws scraped against the wall. Hilda finally brought her other hand down and rubbed Marianne's clit hard and fast.

It only took a moment for Marianne's orgasm to hit her, but Hilda didn’t slow in her pace. Marianne whimpered trying to shift away from at least Hilda's hand on her clit, but she wasn't in much of a position to move. Being bent over the wall meant she was completely at Hilda's mercy, of which there was very little. The oversensitivity in her clit hurt but, at the same time, she could feel another orgasm building up behind it. Even so, he wasn't sure she could actually hit another orgasm with how uncomfortable it felt.

"Mistress," Marianne whined. "I came...."

"I know, but my beautiful Mari can take a little more, can't she? I love playing with her beautiful pussy." Hilda pressed even hard on Marianne's clit and Marianne cried out, her teeth clenching. "Do you want me to be done?"

"K-Keep go-going," Marianne ground out. 

Hilda smiled and didn't hold back, pounding into Marianne while continuing to rub her clit. Marianne was seeing stars, the oversensitivity taking over her body. Hilda was dominating her in the best way possible, keeping her pinned down and pressing her hard. She could only imagine it would be better if she was tied up or muzzled. Her heart thumped at the thought. She wondered if Hilda would be willing to get her a muzzle. 

Before she could get much further in her thoughts, another orgasm overcame her. She cried out and slumped forward as it washed over her from head to toe. Now the oversensitivity was ungodly. She wiggled and thrashed, whimpering, "Stop," over and over again.

Hilda eased her pace, pulling her fingers back and, finally, pulling the dildo out. Marianne fell against the wall, her legs giving out beneath her once Hilda wasn't there to balance her. Everything between her legs was singing in pain and ecstasy. She felt like she was drunk.

Hilda kissed the top of Marianne's head. "Good girl. Do you need anything?"

"Just a short rest," Marianne murmured.

"Alright. I'm going to wash off." Hilda's stomach and thighs were thoroughly drenched from the werewolf's needy pussy.

Hilda made her way to the lake—taking the strap off as she went—and rinsed herself off in the water, enjoying its cool touch in the sweaty evening. She hadn't realized how warm and sweaty Marianne's fur would be. Plus, its slight dampness seemed to be exacerbating the problem. She sat in the shallows and let them wash against her stomach. She closed her eyes. It didn't take long until she heard Marianne's heavy paws splash into the water and then felt Marianne's jaws close around her shoulder.

Hilda giggled and reached up to pet her. "Feeling better?"

"Still a bit jittery between the legs," Marianne admitted. 

"Are you ready to fuck me?"

"Always."

Hilda climbed out of the water and back on the beach. Marianne followed right at her heels. Hilda fished the second strap harness from her bag and fastened it to Marianne. She chose her dildo and secured it on. She glanced around, trying to decide where she wanted Marianne to fuck her. She figured the sand was just as well and laid down for her beast.

Marianne hovered over Hilda, licking and biting her breasts and down her torso in a trail leading to her pussy. She gave Hilda a couple of long licks—Hilda's hips bucking up in time with the motion—before she slid herself in. Hilda moaned softly as Marianne pressed all the way inside her, her fur tickling the inside of Hilda's legs. Hilda wrapped her legs around Marianne as best she could as the beast settled down on top of her. Marianne began to lick up Hilda's neck and down her shoulder as she began her steady, rhythmic thrusting. 

Hilda moaned in time with the trusts. Marianne had become very good at keeping an even pace. Hilda looped her hands underneath Marianne's collar hanging on as she felt the dildo pull in and out of her like the waves of the lake. Marianne's teeth grazed her skin. Her nails dug into her breasts. Hilda let out hot, panting moans into Marianne's ear.

"H-Harder," Hilda whispered. "My big, strong wolf can't do better than that?"

Marianne grunted in response. She leaned back and planted her hands on either side of Hilda's head. Her pace picked up, her hips beating against Hilda's more roughly. 

Hilda cupped Marianne's face, trying her hardest to keep eye contact with the beautiful girl above her. But the pleasure was making her dizzy and she could hardly focus. Each thrust sent a jolt through her and she was already heading for the edge like a runaway train. 

Marianne moved one paw to Hilda's shoulder gripping her tightly and digging her claws in. The other pressed against Hilda's neck, shoving her down into the sand until Hilda could barely breathe. 

Hilda gripped hard onto Marianne's arm. "F-Fuck," she managed to choke out. 

Marianne growled and began to fuck Hilda harder. Hilda knew she was no longer holding back, Marianne's hard thrusts shoving Hilda deeper and deeper into the sand. She felt like she might break, but the lack of oxygen almost made her not care. Everything felt amazing. Even the slickness of Marianne's fur was turning her on. She didn't want it to stop.

Marianne sat back and dug her claws hard into Hilda's hips. She dragged Hilda down onto the dildo, slamming their bodies together. Just a little more. She could tell Hilda was about to come. She felt Hilda's blood dripping onto her paws. She wanted to taste it, but her mistress was going to cum soon. She would get to taste it then just like she always did; it almost seemed sweeter to her when she tasted it right at Hilda's climax. She growled and brought one of her bloody paws to Hilda's clit. This was taking too long. The scent of Hilda's blood mixing with the sweet scent of her arousal made Marianne's head spin. She wanted to eat her mistress. She rubbed Hilda's clit harder and faster making Hilda practically scream with pleasure.

Marianne almost missed it. She heard Hilda's breath break and sprung forward, sinking her jaws into Hilda's shoulder without hesitation. The blood sprung to her mouth like she'd bitten into a particularly juicy apple. It filled every corner of her mouth and dripped between her teeth. Hilda gasped beneath her, her body shuddering and tensing like it always did when she came. Marianne didn't understand it much, but she knew that Hilda loved nothing more than her own blood being spilled as she came.

Marianne held still for a few moments until she felt Hilda go limp beneath her. Then, she pulled her teeth out and fresh blood pulsed from the wound. Hilda gasped but didn't move. Her eyes were completely glazed over and she could barely raise a hand to pet Marianne on the head. Marianne quickly got to work tending to her mistress. She licked the wounds on Hilda's shoulder clean first, knowing those were the deepest and most painful. She moved to Hilda's hips next, closing the holes she'd made with her claws. Lastly, she gave the few places she'd given minor scrapes to a once over. 

Hilda sat up now. Her vision still looked a little blurry, but Marianne could tell she was coming back down from her high. She nuzzled Hilda gently.

"Th-That was incredible," Hilda whispered. "I came so fucking hard." She kissed Marianne's cheek and ruffled her ears.

Marianne pushed Hilda back into the sand and laid on top of her. Hilda let out a soft sigh and buried her face into Marianne's fur. Marianne could tell she was tired. Hilda normally could only take one pounding from Marianne as a werewolf. Not that Marianne could blame her. Marianne was as rough as she possibly dared.

"Hey," Hilda murmured with a soft sigh. "I love you so much... I... this is stupid but I... think I could picture myself getting married to you someday."

Marianne tilted her head. "Really?"

"Maybe not today or a year from now. Who really knows. But... someday I'd like to come home to my beautiful wife. That... that sounds amazing."

Marianne felt a flutter in her chest. A wife. She'd never really considered it, though she supposed the end goal of having a girlfriend was to maybe someday have a wife. Hilda's wife... She liked the sound of that. 

"Yeah, that does sound amazing," she agreed.

"Also... I don't think I can do this again on the full moon," Hilda continued.

Marianne laughed lightly and gently licked Hilda's face. "That's alright. I'm... feeling much better. This was perfect."

"Um... Can you carry me inside? I don't think I can walk."

"Of course."

With a little maneuvering, Marianne got Hilda up onto her back. She carried her back to the house, not deviating at all in her path. Her little human would need some rest after tonight. But, thankfully, Marianne was feeling much calmer. She felt like she could finally get some sleep. She would have to let Hilda know how grateful she was. Maybe breakfast in bed would make Hilda happy. She was already putting together the meal in her mind.


End file.
